swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Syral Blackscale (character)
"Just tell me how you want them to die, headless or legless the options are endless" Syral Blackscale, was a Trandoshan born in the revered Blackscale Clan, renowned for their intense wookie enslavement. Named after Syral "The Blood", a very tall and strong slavemaster among the same clan, who had earned many Jagganath Points for taking many Silverback wookies. His parents were both a slaver and a "Dragon", a female trandoshan who embraces war instead of the more general nest maker. They were cruel and loved watching beings in pain, wookie or not, they had a second son with the egg batch that they had Syral with, Barab, he was overly large and generally ate more than his sibling sometimes stealing the food right off his plate. Biography Childhood Syral was born in a rather large villa in the desert of Dosha, the Trandoshan homeworld, near the capitol. He was pushed around by his hatchling brother, Barab the only other hatchling, and was often ignored by his parents in favor for his sibling. Their own house had a personal torture chamber for captives Syral's father brought home, mainly wooks and on rare occasions the trandoshan subspecies, Saurians. Although he kept away from the "Blood Room", for the evil sounds that came from it his brother took great delights in the roars of a wookie in anguish and was often put in their to watch while his father did the dirty work. Unfortunately, one day Syral ventured down the stair case while follow a toy of his,instead of find his toy, he found many of his father's "Toys", he grabbed one in hopes of having some fun but instead found himself in the hospital regenerating both his arms. The complications with the torture device was the poison infused into it slowed the healing process and he was forced to use a mix of Bacta and other medicines that would affect him in by increasing increasing his life expectancy. Although still young and a toddler, he found himself disgusted with torture sometimes running away when his father came home to "Play". One incident he freed a wookie from their house in the middle of the night, trying to talk through the language barrier, he later blamed it on rusty chains. Barab fell with his parent and stayed with the torture, often beating up Syral for food or fun. He had already earned Jagganath Points with the Scorekeeper, their religious deity. Being a disappointment he was often beaten and treated as a lost cause. This continued until his sixteenth year. Adulthood Syral didn't receive the general maturity ceremony that most Trandoshans received as he hadn't received enough Jagganath Points, but instead spent it at home freeing another wookie while his parent went to Barab's Adulthood Ceremony. Unlike instance before, Syral had learned Basic and wookie speak, allowing him to explain himself to this one, Inuita, a snow white wookie. Showing his arm scars the female wookie to make her believe him, she asked him to come with him instead of staying on a planet were he wasn't welcome. Not even mulling over it he led here to the nearest starport where a band of human worked. Inuita turned out to be a medicine woman in the Kashyyykian village of Narkitu near the northern part of the planet. He was treated with only tolerance because he only had Inuita's word, often having to hunt for himself instead of having the shared meals that the wookies had. He learned his basic survival in the jungles of Kashyyyk, where his skill was tested was when he was hunting for a his dinner. It was late at night, but Trandoshan's eyes see into the infrared range so he was fine while he tracked through the canopy of the third level. Unfortunately he misplaced his foot and tumbled of the level onto the next two with branches the only thing to have him break his fall. Eventually he stop and found himself near a snarling Katarn that was at least three times his size. Syral quickly found his trail rations, which he bravely offered to the Katarn. It stopped snarling and got closer, sniffed the jerky, and casually lapped it up. To Syral's surprise it started a mix of cooing and purring, nuzzling up to Syral like a cat. When he felt comfortable enough with the bizarre occurrence he started walking away, still wary of the following Katarn but not as much as the rest of the jungle. Eventually he got to the canopy level of the forest, with the katarn following him along the way, like a dog. When they neared the village the wookies actually praised him for his taming of the katarn, to which Syral made a story of a heroic struggle were he was the victor and declared pack leader of the katarn, for the greater good of course. Life as a Wookie Accepted into the village he started sharing his food he hunted, with the help of his katarn he gained status as an honorary "Dragon Trooper", a class of soldier who rode katarns and other animals, only wookies were accepted. Eventually Syral tested his skill as a hunter by battling Trandoshan slavers and imperial stormtroopers when they started making raids on Narkitu. He was known as the "Ghost Sniper" by the trandoshans, not knowing he was one of them, for he took a shot from a rifle then took the body and hung it from a tree by its feet, cruel but it kept the Empire wary. He then started studying wookie culture and their religion, forgoing the "Scorekeeper" deity many trandoshan worshiped, it was then he found that he had a skill that the wookies and trandoshans called "Animal Instinct" that allowed him to train animals and form bonds easier than others. By learning this he found the confidence to help the Rebellion in any way possible, namely as a sniper. The Rebellion He career started on Kashyyyk, but it was defined on Dathomir where the rebels sent him too eliminate a Imperial Officer who was carrying out a secret deal with the Nightsister clan. The base was basically a small post in a bog, mist covered the canopy giving Syral cover if he climb trees. Rancors and Imperial Scouts stalked the swamp, working in a less than happy bond. He took out all that he saw, taking three rancors and twenty-one scouts. When reports of the deaths came, Syral was waiting in a shady tree, propping up his rifle as the general and his staff ran to their bunker. They all died bloody and cowards. He was rewarded medals and was granted "Independent Status", giving him a choice of where to go, stalk, and kill. This led to many more deaths of imperials. Style Strategy He focuses on stealth, firepower, and precision. Basically, stay unnoticed till the target is spotted, make sure your weapon has enough kill power, and don't miss. These three ideals make up a sniper: they him good, they make him efficient, and they make him a ghost in the forest. Equipment *Weapons **Trandoshan Hunting Rifle **Razor Knuckler *Armor **Commando Assault Set Category:Player characters